New Player Guide
This guide is intended to follow a similar path as the NWN Character Creation process with a few deviations. Required Reading The Dragon's Neck has a great deal of lore modifications, and expectations related to the depth in which players Roleplay in order to create a believable and accurate-to-setting world. The following are a list of links that are critical to be reviewed and understood prior to developing a character: * Server Details * Server Rules & Conduct * Setting The Longest Year * Setting Local Region Information * Setting Factions * Interpretation of Levels Character Backstory Please do not develop any characters that have a STRONG background. When we say "strong", we are referencing the concept of making a character that has an extensive history as your class. (ie: A fighter having served as a commander on a battlefield for five years, or a Rogue that recently abandoned his time in the Shadow Thieves). The reason for this is defeats the purpose of your character from the gate. We want your characters to be fresh and original. Being a "Level 2 Fighter with extensive battlefield knowledge" is hardly realistic. Additionally, PC's would not have the knowledge of many of the events that take place at the deity-level. Despite this information being available in books and Campaign Settings, most characters will only have knowledge of the experiences they have been apart of. Generally, your average adventurer is not going to know about all the details surrounding Bhaal's death, for example. They would simply know that he is dead. Race You are allowed to play any of the standard races that NWN provides. If you are any race that is non-human, you can choose from the following list of Sub-Races: * Human * Dwarves: Gold Dwarf, Shield Dwarf and Wild Dwarf * Elves: Wild Elf, Wood Elf, Sun Elf and Moon Elf * Gnomes: Rock Gnome * Half-Orc: Mountain Half-Orc ** NOTE: Half-Orcs receive the "Blooded" feat for free. * Half-Elf: (Same as the Elves list) ** NOTE: Half-Elves receive the "Thug" feat (+2 Diplomacy/+2 Initiative) and Elven Weapon Proficiency for free. * Halfling: Lightfoot Halfling and Strongheart Halfling A few Races are considered "Application-Only". These are listed below. Details as to the nature of how applications are handled are included in the link below. Application-Only Races: * Drow * Half-Drow * Aasimar * Tiefling You can see a detailed list of our races and their changes here. Portraits Details on Portraits can be found here. Class Sweeping changes have been made to every class. Please review the following link to ensure you are up-to-date on modifications to the class you intend to take. Your class choice is critical to how your character behaves, and the path that he or she may eventually take. It is recommended that some thought be put into how the classes are selected and how they'll impact your character. Do not take classes lightly, as characters are expected to behave in a consistent manner that includes their chosen class. Certain Divine classes and Prestige classes require an Application to play. This is due to the character's impact on setting (for example, how a Cleric demonstrates a particular faith is critical to supporting the setting, as a deity would not grant spells to a Cleric if they were behaving inconsistent with the dogma of that faith.) Alignment All Alignment are represented on The Dragon's Neck. The following link has a listing and explanation on all available alignments and what they mean within the setting. Recommended Reading: Good & Evil in Forgotten Realms The Evil Alignment (Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil, and Chaotic Evil) are application-only alignments. Abilities It is expected that all players Roleplay their PC in accordance to what stats their character has. Below are some characteristics that an individual might have with a particular Ability Score. Player Characters may only have ONE single-digit stat (before racial modifiers come into play) to be eligible for play on TDN. This means that certain races may be allowed to have two single digit stats based on negative modifiers associated with that race. Note: * PCs without negative racial modifiers may only have 1 single digit stat (8 or 9). * PCs with negative racial modifiers may have up to 2 single digit stats IF one of those stats is the one with the negative racial modifier (8 or 9). * No PC may have a stat below 8 for any reason. Those that currently do will require remakes. Strength: * 6-7: Very Thin, Very Weak, Fragile * 8-9: Untrained, Weak, Thin * 10-11: Average Human Strength * 12-13: Naturally Strong, Trained * 14-15: Exceptionally Strong, Well Trained * 16-17: Powerful, Extremely Strong Dexterity: * 8-9: Clumsy, Ungraceful, Slow * 10-11: Average Flexibility, Average Grace * 12-13: Flexible, Coordinated movement * 14-15: Graceful, Quick, Nimble * 16-17: Agile, Swift Constitution: * 6-7: Feeble, Very Fragile, Very Unhealthy, Sickly * 8-9: Frail, Unhealthy * 10-11: Untrained, Average Sturdiness * 12-13: Healthy, Above Average Stamina * 14-15: Sturdy, Withstanding * 16-17: Strong Conditioning, Extremely Sturdy Intelligence: * 6-7: Savage, Very Basic Intelligence, Cannot Understand Basic Language * 8-9: Stupid, Illiterate, Forgetful * 10-11: Average Intellect * 12-13: Quick Thinker, Smart * 14-15: Cunning, Intelligent, Sophisticated, * 16-17: Brilliant, Very Smart Wisdom: * 8-9: Rash, Irresponsible, Unaware * 10-11: Occasionally Foolish, Prone to being Rash, Poor Perception of Situation * 12-13: Alert, Aware, Sensible * 14-15: Serene, Very Aware * 16-17: Highly Aware, Intuitive Charisma: * 6-7: Ugly, Very Suspicious, Unapproachable * 8-9: Reserved, Rude, Suspicious * 10-11: Self-assured, Average looks * 12-13: Above average looks, Popular * 14-15: Confident, Attractive * 16-17: Very Attractive, Confident Customization Physical Appearance All physical attributes should follow the 2nd Edition guidelines when it comes to Racial characteristics. If you come across weapons, armor, or head-selections that are not consistent with the setting, please be aware that these are not allowed to be used in-game. Name: All names for your characters should fit a Fantasy Setting and be completely original (i.e. Don't improvise the name of a real-world word that wouldn't make sense in Forgotten Realms and use it as a name. ("Seattle", "Dude", "Lebron James", etc). Nothing that relates to any other piece of fantasy work (Drizzt, Vader, etc.) and nothing that can be construed as inappropriate for a fantasy setting (Bhaal, N00b, Hacker, etc). Please ensure that you do not attach any titles to your names as well (Lord, Scout, etc.) Your Character name should be the legitimate name of the character, not a nickname. Please note: PC names will not be modified even upon request. What you set is what you stay with. Deity: List & Explanation of Deities Character Description: Although optional, we heavily advise the use of a Description for your character. You will want to include any special features that someone looking at your PC would notice such as a gimpy leg, or a scar crossing his right eye. Do not worry about including a detailed background/history of your character as that is not something that another individual can SEE. The idea is to give an accurate portrayal of your character's Appearance to another player, and allows us to move away from the standard NWN appearances using a description on our characters.